1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal waste collection sheet for disposing the discharged matter of pets and the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called pet sheet using an absorbent sheet has been known as a pet litter for indoor-kept animals such as dogs and cats, to facilitate the disposal of discharged matter such as urine. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-309730 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) and Registered Utility Model No. 3056800 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) disclose planar pet sheets including a top sheet which is liquid permeable, a back sheet which is liquid impermeable and an absorbent sheet disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet.
In general, a top sheet constituting a pet sheet such as the abovementioned Patent Documents 1 and 2 includes a conventionally known point bond non-woven fabric, a perforated film and the like. However, pet sheets using these conventional top sheets have following problems: leakage of the discharged matter from edge portions of pet sheet, due to running of the liquid on the top sheet and lack of liquid holding capacity; a highly visible urine trace due to a low masking property, leading to an unclean appearance after a repeated use; and a damp or chill surface due to absorbed urine, which discourages pets against using the pet sheet repeatedly.
To address the abovementioned problems, the thickness or the weight of a non-woven fabric constituting the top sheet may be simply increased for an increased masking property and a lowered thermal conductivity. However, a top sheet with increased thickness or weight retains urine and does not allow the urine to be completely absorbed by an absorbent body, and is unfavorable in view of appearance and hygiene. Especially, since pet sheet is a product generally used indoors such as living rooms, solution for the abovementioned problems is extremely important for the target animals and the users; however, function of the conventional pet sheets are insufficient and unsatisfying.